


Valentine's

by tftbfm



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M, dave and leslie are still together same with andy and ann, lil bit of angst, no andy/april, no leslie/ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tftbfm/pseuds/tftbfm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's day really sucks when you're alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's

"April." He greeted formally, trying to show at least a bit of professionalism as his colleague barged into his office.

"Benjamin." She curtsied, outdoing him for the sole purpose of outdoing him. He refrained from rolling his eyes this time, knowing it took some of the fun out of her bothering him. She didn't notice.

"Is there a reason you're here?" He asked, paying more attention to his paperwork than to her.

"Leslie and Dave are being annoying. And Andy and Ann are too. And pretty much everyone in this stupid building." She drawled, clearly upset.  
He tried not to grimace at Daves' name, but failed. Ben and April were pretty much the only two alone this Valentine's day, and it was an understatement to say that it totally fucking sucked.

"Okay, and?" He asked, pretending to be oblivious. She didn't respond. The rather awkward silence continued, Ben preferring to focus on his work than talk about how painful it was to be alone on this *special* day of the year.

"Do you want to do something tonight," April piped up, sounding slightly more exasperated than usual. However, it was still more phrased like a command than a question.

"Pardon?"

"Do you want. To do something tonight." April repeated.

"Uh. Alright?" Ben's eyebrows furrowed a bit more than usual.   
With an, 'Okay, cool.' April was on her way to go back to the demanding job of being Ron's assistant.

-

Ben never thought that he'd be spending Valentine's day with April, of all people. He could totally deal with just marathoning Are You Smarter Than A Fifth Grader reruns until he fell asleep- even though they were obviously completely staged and Jeff Foxworthy's jokes were totally written for him, they were good background noise for dozing off. He spent a bit of time fussing over what to wear, but then remembered that he was dealing with April. One of the pros of spending your V-day with someone like April, he figured. After settling on simple jeans and a sweater, he texted her asking what time she should come over, or if he should come over there, or just to please give him a call or something. About halfway through sending the text, he heard his doorbell ring around 20 consecutive times. After opening the door, April slid between Ben and the door and kicked her shoes off before slumping down onto Ben's couch.

"Come in." Ben was speaking to no one at this point. He closed the door behind him and settled down a decent space away from her, like casual sort of but not really friends that were spending Valentine's day together usually would. 

"You smell bad." April quipped, used to being mean almost eternally.

"It's just us you know. You don't have to put up your front around me."

"It's not a front. Setting up a fake business to launder money is a front. You're an accountant, you know all about money laundering. I bet you secretly make meth."

"April." Ben used that slightly condescending tone that April fucking hated.

"What."

"I know why you're pissed off. And I'm upset too."

"Yeah, okay."

Ben didn't exactly know what to do in this situation, so he turned on the TV. Fittingly enough, a Breaking Bad rerun was on. April smiled a little bit and imagined Ben as Walt. He'd look pretty funny bald, she thought. 

"It's like I only want what I can't have." April spoke after a bit of watching Walt get more and more alienated from his family. Ben turned down the volume a bit and turned to her.

"I know what you mean."

He contemplated if April would rip off his arm if he tried to reach around to give her a half snuggle half hug thing, but decided to just go for it. Ben Wyatt: Risk Taker. That'd be the title of his autobiography if he ever wrote one, he figured.   
April didn't rip his arm off, instead just snugglehugging him back. She thought about how fucking pathetic this was, being so upset resorting to going to Ben of all people. She guessed because he knew how shitty it was to be in their position. 

"Thanks." She said, looking up to him, obvious she meant it wholeheartedly.

"Yeah."

-

Ben silently wondered if this was a strictly one time thing, or if they'd do this more often. Either way was fine, he thought. 

-

"You know, you're not as cold as you make yourself out to be." Ben joked lightly, after most of their teenage/middle aged angst went away for the night.

"Stooop." She kind of resembled Tom with her whine. 

"You've got a soft heart. I know it."

"Shut up, Wyatt."

He smiled down at her, and figured, what the hell. It's Valentine's day. He leaned down and gave her a small kiss. 

"You're gross." She let out a small laugh as she leaned in to kiss him again.

This was the best Valentine's the two of them had ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry yo  
> just got bored and had 20 minutes to kill


End file.
